<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right one by Tyrus_ralvez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078329">The Right one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez'>Tyrus_ralvez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Didn't Do It (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Logan Watson, F/M, Fluff, Jogan - Freeform, M/M, no one is straight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Logan thought he found the right person and one time he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erin/Logan Watson, Jasmine Kang/Logan Watson, Logan Watson/ Jenna, Logan Watson/Original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was summer going into High School when they were playing spin the bottle. Logan was nervous. His friends had dragged him into this, and a couple of other people joined it, thinking it'd be fun. He didn't want to seem like a party pooper, so he went along with it.</p><p>The game was a mixture of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. They had to spin the bottle and whoever it landed on had to go into the closet and spend seven minutes in there, kissing. They played a few rounds, Logan being relieved when the bottle didn't land on him until it did. It was their fifth spin, and Jasmine had already gone to kiss Devon and Delia, Mike. He looked at the bottle, which landed on him, and looked up to see who was in front of him, and it was James.</p><p>James, the soccer kid. James, the coolest guy in school. James, the guy he found attractive and made him question his sexuality, though he wasn't anywhere near knowing it yet.</p><p>"Alright, Logan and James. To the closet." Sam said.</p><p>"But-" Logan began to protest.</p><p>"Rules are rules," Sam said. "Now go."</p><p>They walked into the closet, which was big enough for two people to stand in.</p><p>Logan regretted agreeing to play this game as he was now in a closet with his crush.</p><p>"We don't have to if you don't want to, you know?" James told him, seeing as he was nervous.</p><p>Logan just kept staring at the ground, his hands sweaty, tapping on his leg nervously.</p><p>"Logan?" He spoke softly. "Can you look at me?"</p><p>Logan bit his lip and slowly looked at him.</p><p>"We can just talk if you want. No kissing, though they would probably shun us for it."</p><p>"I don't even like this game." He responded.</p><p>"Then why'd you join?"</p><p>"I didn't want to seem like a party pooper. I wanted to seem cool. Besides, nobody likes a party pooper."</p><p>"You're right." James said, and hesitated before saying, "But maybe I like the party pooper. Especially if the party pooper's cute."</p><p>At this, Logan's cheeks flushed. He couldn't believe this was happening. James Carter had just called him cute! And even more surprising, he liked it, and he liked the feeling it gave him, butterflies in his stomach, the giddiness in him threatening to get out. It was something he'd never experienced before, and with him questioning his sexuality, he was a little closer to finding out the truth but still confused as to whether he liked girls and guys too or just James Carter.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said as he saw that Logan didn't say anything. </p><p>"No, it's fine." He quickly said. "You really shouldn't say poop and cute in the same sentence though."</p><p>He chuckled, and then Logan said, "and you're cute too."</p><p>James smiled and leaned in towards him. He was slightly taller, so he had to lean down slightly to kiss him.</p><p>For his first kiss, it was quite amazing. At least he thought it was since he didn't have anything to compare it to.</p><p>James pulled away slowly and blushed. "That was . . . That was good."</p><p>Logan smiled. "It was."</p><p>He was about to lean in for another kiss, but Sam opened the door before he could get the chance to, and Logan jumped back.</p><p>"Time's up, boys," Sam said, and he let them out.</p><p>When they went to take their seats, Lindy leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear, "Tell me everything after this."</p><p>And that's what he did after his friends begged him to as they went to the basement.</p><p>Logan still didn't know whether he was gay or bi or pan or whatever, but what he did know is that he liked James and James liked him . . . at least that's what he thought until the first day of High School.</p><p>He had gotten to the gym early, so he headed to the locker room, and there James was, kissing another guy against the lockers.</p><p>Logan was heartbroken, and when he confronted James, he said he had fallen for another guy. Their relationship only lasted for a week before they broke things off, but Logan still wasn't okay with it.</p><p>He didn't have things figured out, and it was bugging him more and more each day, the questions begging to be answered, "What am I? Bi? Gay? Pan? Was liking James just liking James and not guys in general? Do I even like girls?" Questions left unanswered, he went on with life, knowing the answers were to come soon. . . well, he sure hoped so.</p><p>James wasn't the right guy for him, but life went on, and he knew one day he'd find the right person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jenna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was halfway through Freshman year when he found himself crushing on a certain girl named Jenna.</p><p>Jenna, the brunette girl with brown eyes, who he had only talked to in passing. Jenna, the girl who was too cool for him. Jenna, the girl that would never fall for a guy like him.</p><p>He had finally come to the conclusion that he was Bisexual. He had told his friends, first his sister, Lindy, and then Garrett, Delia, and Jasmine when they went over to their house.</p><p>They were proud of him for telling them, and they admitted that they had a hunch since Logan had kissed James during spin the bottle. He was so heartbroken for a few weeks, and they had an idea why since he was so happy after their kiss in the closet.</p><p>He was sitting at a table in the lunchroom when Jasmine sat down next to him.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" She asked.</p><p>Logan sighed. "Jenna."</p><p>She waited for Logan to say more, but when he didn't, she said, "Would you care to elaborate more on that?"</p><p>"I want to ask her out, but she's never even noticed me," Logan said, not looking up from his plate.</p><p>"You know what I think?" Jasmine asked, "Nobody likes a guy who's never been in a serious relationship before."</p><p>"Oh, don't rub it in." Logan huffed.</p><p>"I'm serious. If you were in a relationship and broke up with them, everyone would want you." She said. "I actually happen to know someone who wants to make her ex jealous."</p><p>Logan looked up at this, intrigued, "Is she cute?" </p><p>"Stunning." Jasmine smiled.</p><p>"Who is it?" </p><p>"It's me."</p><p>"Why would you want to be my girlfriend?" Logan asked.</p><p>"I want to try and make Mike jealous." She said. "Are you in?"</p><p>"If you really think that'll work, then hell yeah, I'm in!"</p><p>"Good." She smiled, and when she saw who was by the door, she stood up and said, "Mike is here. Kiss me."</p><p>He stood up and said, "Do I go left or right?"</p><p>"Hurry up and just kiss me!" She exclaimed.</p><p>He closed his eyes and started to lean in but was quickly stopped by Jasmine's hand.</p><p>"Never mind, he just left." She said as she sat back down in her seat.</p><p>They went on a few dates. He bought her flowers, they walked each other to class, they did everything a couple did, and it worked. The following week, Jenna walked up to him, and he told her he and Jasmine had broken up. </p><p>Logan and Jenna were boyfriend and girlfriend, and Jasmine was heartbroken. She went along with the plan, not planning to fall for him, but she did, and now Logan was with someone else.</p><p>To Jasmine's relief, Logan and Jenna didn't last long, but she wasn't going to make a move on him since she was sure that he didn't like her like that.</p><p>It was painful, sure, but she wasn't going to risk their friendship. Jasmine had to move past her crush on Logan. She was determined to do that, and though she found it difficult at first, in time, it would eventually fade . . . or so she thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's been more than a month, but I've finally updated this fic! Yay! Don't know if anyone will read this since the fandom is dead, but if you come across this fanfic thank you for reading this! Comment to tell me your thoughts on this fic. Do you guys like the headcannon of Logan being bi?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No one will probably read this because Jogan is ancient history, but if you are reading this, thank you!! I recently remember Jogan and re-watched their scenes, and I ship them so much!! I got the headcanon of Logan being Bisexual from @cresswell, who wrote the Jogan fic, "It ain't no lie, he's bi bi bi." And I think it fits him nicely. I wanted to read Jogan fanfiction, but there are not many fanfics on AO3, so I decided to write one of my own. Hope you guys like it! :))</p><p>Also, this will be five-part fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>